Moving On
by andy kay
Summary: A stranger comes to Angel with startling news about Buffy? Could the one thing Angel didn't tell Buffy bring them back together. Strong BA. Also DI, some appearance of XW.
1. Meeting Paige

Okay, I decided since I'd finished, to review and fix.  
  
"MOVING ON"  
  
SCENE 1  
  
At the Bronze. Buffy, Xander, and Willow sit at a table near the packed dance floor. Soft music plays from the stage, where the female singer sways back and forth to the beat. Xander sits tapping his fingers on the hard table surface. Buffy takes a sip out of the straw sitting in her cup. Willow is watching all of the people on the dance floor.   
  
BUFFY: Do you remember the first time I came here? I had to stop Willow from a makeout-fest I advised her on. (She takes another sip of her soda.)  
  
XANDER: Ooh. Bad Willow.   
  
BUFFY: ( Ignoring the glances between Xander and Willow.) I wonder why Dawn isn't here. She said she'd be here. She had a friend who wanted to meet her here.( Buffy scans the crowd.)  
  
XANDER: Wow, who is that?  
  
WILLOW: I don't know but I'd like to.  
  
XANDER: Hey, I saw her first. ( Does a double take.) I never thought I would say that to you.  
  
WILLOW: ( Realizing who the mystery girl was.) Oh boy, I think she's already here. ( She stared, shocked, at a tall, brown haired girl dressed in a leather top and pants. She was dancing with her arms around a guy a little bit taller than she. He was obviously a little older. They continued dancing, and kissing until Buffy saw them.  
  
WILLOW: Buffy, I... ( Buffy was already on her way over to the couple. She put on a fake smile and tapped Dawn on the shoulder. Dawn turned.)  
  
DAWN: Can I... Buffy. Hi, Ian, this is my sister Buffy. Buffy this is Ian. He's a friend of mine.  
  
IAN: Actually, I'm her boyfriend.(He flashed white teeth and shook his head so that his reddish blond locks moved slightly.) It's nice to meet you, Buffy. Dawn mentioned you, but I didn't know you'd be so pretty.  
  
BUFFY: I'm afraid I'm a little bit to old for you, Ian. How old are you anyway?  
  
IAN: ( Very politely.) I'm seventeen. I know Dawn is fifteen, but she's so mature for her age.  
  
BUFFY: Yes, obviously. Nice earrings, Ian.  
  
IAN: (He touched his left ear, where his ear had two rings in the lobe.) Really? I got it pierced about a year ago. After I moved from L.A.  
  
DAWN: Ian moved to L.A. the year we left.  
  
BUFFY: Oh really? ( Not very interested in Ian's earrings, she tried to get them to the table.) Listen, Dawn why don't you and, uh, Ian come to the table. Xander and Willow are already there.   
  
DAWN: Okay, why?  
  
BUFFY: Just do it.  
  
IAN: Okay, Hon, why don't we? (He wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist while Buffy led the way to the table.)  
  
DAWN: Suck up. (She was mumbling in Ian's ear as they walked off to meet Willow and Xander.)  
  
SCENE 2 - The Magic Box at nightfall. Dawn sits at the table with Ian doing her math homework. Willow sits at the counter with Xander. We focus in on Dawn and Ian.   
  
DAWN: I think that the world order of history teachers has a large vendetta against the world order of overworked teenagers.  
  
IAN: Dawn, do not act as if you are completely blind.  
  
DAWN: What do you mean?  
  
IAN: Your sister hates me.  
  
DAWN: Come on, Ian. Stop that. She does not hate you.  
  
IAN: Maybe she will hate me less if we tell her who I am.  
  
Scene 3 - Switch to the counter where Xander and Willow sit watching Dawn and Ian  
  
XANDER: Are they the cutest couple or what?   
  
WILLOW: Yeah, they really are. And Buffy now likes him a bit more than she did when she first met him. I guess she didn't like him because he was a bit of a flirt, apparently.  
  
XANDER: I don't know. I could use another guy to hang out with. Even if he's a few years younger. It may make me seem younger. I could get used to being a teenager again.  
  
WILLOW: When you were a teenager, you couldn't stand the fact that you weren't cool. You cheated on your girlfriend, with me. And, you ...   
  
XANDER: Thank you.   
  
WILLOW: I was just saying that you are much better as the Xander you are today.  
  
Scene 4 - Spike's crypt. He is sleeping, fighting with something in his imagination.  
  
SPIKE: No, I won't. I love her. I won't kill her, I can't. No! ( He sat up, sweat covering his body and face.) What the- Buffy?  
  
SCENE 5 - We are taken to the hotel in L.A. at which the Angel Investigations team is preparing for a big hunt. GUNN and FRED are packing bags while CORDELIA delivers items to them. She sets a large group of stakes on the table. WESLEY is reading a passage from one of his texts. He is rubbing his eyes as he does so. You can hear ANGEL in the background singing a soft Irish lullaby to Conner. We focus in on the door. A girl of about fourteen came in carrying a yellow flier. She was well muscled and obviously determined.  
  
FRED: ( Quietly to Gunn.) I'll take this one. ( To the girl.) May I help you?  
  
PAIGE: Yes, my name is Paige. I've only been in town for a few days, I'm having some problems finding someone, and I was hoping you could help me. A friend recommended you.  
  
FRED: We don't really help find people.  
  
PAIGE: I was told I could find a vampire by the name of Angelus here. My friend said he could help. ( Angel enters at this, with Conner in his arms. Cordelia walks up and puts the child in her arm.)  
  
ANGEL: I go by Angel.  
  
PAIGE: Of course, I am so sorry to interrupt. You're obviously busy, but I need to find someone.   
  
ANGEL: Exactly whom are you looking for?  
  
PAIGE: A lady by the name of Buffy Summers. 


	2. What's the Story?

Okay, I'm sorry. I'm new to submissions, so my story was screwed up. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks to Ammers, litchick08, N170017, and Kat461 for the support. You were right, I went back and saw how bad the formatting was, so I changed my style. I don't know what's going on, and if you do, do you mind telling me? Thanks! Anyway, the story is complete, but I'm posting a bit at a time, maybe more tonight. I have Prom tomorrow, meaning no weekend submissions. I hope to get at least twenty reviews by Chapter Three. That way I know that I'm not wasting my time. If you like, review! On with the story...  
  
Scene 6 - In Sunnydale, at Buffy's house. Buffy sits at a desk in the living room. She is avoiding the kitchen where Ian and Dawn are located. Willow is standing by the window, looking out. She seems to be thinking.  
  
"You okay, Will?" "Huh, yeah. I'm fine." "Liar. Seriously, are you okay?" "I'm just thinking. Do you realize it been over five years since we met? I would be dead if you hadn't moved here. A lot has changed. We have. When I was seventeen, all I wanted was to make good grades, be with Oz, and work on my witchcraft." "I wanted to not slay when I could, eventually get out of slaying, have a life, and..." "Be with Angel, right?" "Yes. He was my life. I've been thinking about calling him, you know. I mean, just because we are no longer together doesn't mean we aren't supposed to speak." "Maybe you should." "Well, that's a side note. What do you think about this Ian guy? "I like him. He seems to be a sort of rebel, but not too serious. I think he and Dawn make a cute couple. It's about time she found someone to love." "You don't think that they're... " "No, no. I think that they like each other very much."  
  
Scene 7 – A scene on the street not identified. Spike sits on a bench, drinking out of a silver flask. He speaks to himself.  
  
"No, no, Spike, stay away from me. You were only a distraction. I don't love you, I used you. Well, guess what Slayer, you'll figure out how much you need me. You'll come back, and you'll fall in my arms and say you'll love me forever. She will, you know." "Spike, you sulk over a woman who never truly loved you. Your soul makes you weak, child." "Go haunt the living, eh? You think I care. Well your wrong. So sod off."  
  
Scene 8 - Back to L.A. Angel and Paige are in the back office room, sitting in chairs facing one another. He in leaning forward, wringing his hands together. She had her legs in the chair Indian-style.  
  
"So, you need to speak with Buffy? What do you want with her?" "You seem pretty protective of the Slayer. Kind of weird. Since you're a vampire. I don't plan on hurting her. I've been doing research since I was called, and I found her name in something I was looking for." "Like what? What do you mean called?" "I was called because I am the new Slayer. I wanted to know why, and I found that Buffy Summers had died. I went into some records., found her school records, family records, death certificate, and birth certificate. I found she had a sister, Dawn. Paranormal research reveals her otherwise. Anyway, I searched back, found her father and mother. I figured it'd be best to talk to the mother. Then I found her death certificate. So, I tried to find the father, and the paper trail led me here." "Paige, why do care so much?" "Because, when I asked why I was called and was told the reason." "Yes?" "They told me they erased the Summers' family of me. They said that, because of my powers, my family could never know who I was." "You mean?" "Yes, Buffy Summers is my sister."  
"Wow, as long as I knew Buffy, I never knew she had a sister. Then I found out about Dawn, and now you." "There's only one difference between Dawn and me." "You are Buffy's real sister?" "Even though Dawn is The Key, she is still Buffy's, my, real sister. The only difference is, I need help." "With what?" "Tell me how to get to Buffy." "I'll take you there." He sat back. "Okay, small problem. It is night. It will be morning by the time we get there. You'll be a pile of dust. I can't let that happen." "Don't worry. I will be fine. I just have to pack a few things. I am going to take Conner." He rises and begins to walk toward the door.  
"How can you be okay?"  
"Well, I'll drive until it is just time, then I'll climb in back. You  
can drive, right?" "Theoretically, or legally?" She calls out over her shoulder. Angel doesn't reply. 


	3. Making Trip Plans

Scene 9 - Switch to the lobby. Gunn and Fred sit on a sofa, while Cordelia and Wesley sit at the table.  
  
GUNN: So do you think he is going to go see Bu...  
  
CORDELIA: Don't say it.  
  
GUNN: Buffy. ( He turned toward Cordelia and Wesley.) Is he going to Sunnydale or what? I mean that's obviously what that girl wanted. A way to get to Buffy.  
  
CORDELIA: Please, stop saying that name!  
  
GUNN: ( Ignoring Cordelia.) If he goes, is he going to stay or what?  
  
ANGEL: ( Now entering the room. He has overheard part of this question.) I am going to Sunnydale, but I'm not staying. Okay, now don't tell this Paige of my history with Buffy. She doesn't know, and she won't until it's necessary. I'm going to pack my stuff. Cordy, where is Conner's diaper bag?  
  
FRED: You're taking your son?   
  
WESLEY: The bag is behind the counter. Don't forget to tell her hello from all of us. Even, if she still can't stand me.  
  
PAIGE: Why would the Slayer be mad at you? Your name is Wesley, right? Wesley-Wyndam Price?  
  
WESLEY: Yes. ( He shook her hand.) How did you know?  
  
PAIGE: I had to find out everyone's names before I came here. You are the only British man here, so you ( She looks at Gunn.) must be the vampire hunter Gunn.  
  
GUNN: You did your research. How much do you know about us?  
  
PAIGE: Well, I know that Wesley is an ex-Watcher for Buffy. Yet I still don't know why I can't get a hold of any personal information. I know that Winifred was held captive in, I want to say Pylea. I know that you are a vampire hunter who came to L.A. I know that Cordelia came here after graduating from Sunnydale High in 1999, she used to be a member of their little "Scooby Gang," and she used to be involved with Alexander Harris. I know that she was the most popular girl in school before then. That she was a cheerleader, a Homecoming Queen, all of that stuff.  
  
CORDELIA: How did you know all of that about me?   
  
PAIGE: Your personal files are the least guarded. I hack- (Clears her throat innocently) Er, retrieved the files from a legitimate website legally.   
  
WESLEY: You know more about her than I do.   
  
ANGEL: We are going in a few hours, so I need to pack Conner's things. ( He put on his jacket.)  
  
CORDELIA: Where are you going, Angel?   
  
ANGEL: Out, for a walk. I'm going to think. Do you want to come along?  
  
CORDELIA: ( Knowing he's going to be thinking about Buffy.) No, I'll pack Conner's things. He's sleeping now, so I'll go stay with him in the room.  
  
ANGEL: Thank you. Paige, would you mind coming along? ( He walked to the door.) It's about three thiry, so we need to be quick. ( They exit. Cordelia goes to the room in which Conner is sleeping. Wesley exits to the office, and Gunn and Fred stay in the lobby. We follow Angel and Paige walking in silence.  
  
Scene 10- In the street only yards away from the door. Angel and Paige are walking. Paige is staying in pace with Angel, but he seems to speed up each time she comes near him. Finally, she speaks.   
  
PAIGE: Why did you want me to come along?  
  
ANGEL: How are you the Slayer? You are very young, don't you fear death?   
  
PAIGE: I won't die for a while. Besides, Buffy has died twice, right?  
  
ANGEL: Yes, you know of the magicks that brought her back the second time. Do you know of the first? Buffy had drowned. Xander, a friend of hers, gave her CPR, I couldn't.  
  
PAIGE: Right, the no breath thing. Why do you know so much about Buffy?  
  
ANGEL: Buffy and I dated. Well, actually, Buffy was, is, the love of my life. I was cursed with a soul, but with her, it wasn't a curse. We were together until her seventeenth birthday. I lost my soul, killed her Watcher's girlfriend, tried to open the portal of Hell, and she used the blood that opened the blood to open it to close it.   
  
PAIGE: She killed you, and the First Evil brought you back.  
  
ANGEL: Yes, ( He did a double take.) how did you know?  
  
PAIGE: Well, I knew a little bit about you after Kr..., my friend recommended you. I found your name, your age, your death- date of being sired- and found that you were killed. The name of the person who killed you was undisclosed information. It said that the First Evil brought you back to dispose of someone.  
  
ANGEL: Well, that someone was Buffy. She closed the portal, and I came back a few months later. When she first saw me, I was an animal... ( He dropped off, not wanting to reveal anymore.)  
  
PAIGE: It's okay, I don't like telling a complete stranger my story, either. Listen, though. ( She pulled out of her pocket an aged piece of paper.) I found this while researching you. After hearing that you fulfilled a prophecy by conceiving a son, Conner, I decided to read the full text. Did you? ( He stopped and turned. She handed him the large sheet.)  
  
ANGEL: We were told the text was destroyed.( He was scanning the sheet.) What the-??... ( He nearly fell to his knees.)  
  
PAIGE: What is it?  
  
ANGEL: Are you positive this is the accurate text?  
  
PAIGE: One hundred and ten percent.  
  
ANGEL: We need to get back. Fast. ( They hurried back.) 


	4. Let's Go

Okay, a new chapter. I'm trying to get more done here, but I'm not sure if I should continue with this story. Reviews will ease my worries!*Insert wink here*  
  
Scene 11 - In the kitchen with Dawn and Ian. She is reaching into the cupboard for two glasses. Ian is leaning against the counter. He scooted the bottle of soda when he stood. He came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. He put his arms around her waist. She turned and kissed him.  
  
DAWN: What has gotten into you tonight? ( She asked jokingly.)   
  
IAN: Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking since we started dating. You mean to tell me you never told Buffy?  
  
DAWN: She never asked. I know I should have, even though we've only been together a little while.  
  
IAN: You're still afraid that I'm gonna turn out like my buddy?  
  
DAWN: No, I know you're not a vampire.  
  
IAN: Well, why not. ( He smiled.) C'mon, Hon, I'm not mad. ( He moved his arms from around here waist to her shoulders.) Okay, so now everybody knows, kind of removes the mystery, huh?  
  
DAWN: ( Nodding her head. Jokingly, she smiled.) I guess it does, doesn't it?  
  
IAN: Well, no worries, from now on, everything's going to be great. Nothing is going to change.  
  
DAWN: You know all about this stuff, and you've been fighting for so long. I think we should tell Buffy.  
  
IAN: I know she's the Slayer, but I'm not sure she'd believe me. This thing, with the vamps I fight.  
  
DAWN: Buffy's dated a commando trying to rid the world if evil, a vampire with a soul...   
  
( She trailed off, because she saw Ian clutching his stomach slightly. She rushed to his side to hold him. He pushed her away and looked at her with glowing eyes.)  
  
IAN: S'okay, I just forgot my medication. ( He pulled the tablets out of his pockets and took them.)  
  
Scene 12- Back at the hotel in L.A, Wesley has reviewed the text several times, he showed it to Gunn and Fred. He hadn't shown it to Cordelia. She had never read the text, she planned on reading after Angel did. She hadn't planned on him being freaked about it. Angel sat on the couch with his head in his hand. Paige sat next to him.  
  
PAIGE: May I? ( Wesley handed her the page. She read it aloud.) " A child will be born unto two vampires. The child shall die before it is born and the vampires will not survive much longer. If the child lives, the mother shall die, and the true mother will be revealed soon thereafter. She shall be the last the father has consummated with before the mother."  
  
CORDELIA: Is this about Conner?  
  
WESLEY: Yes, it is. Angel, does that mean?  
  
ANGEL: What do they mean?   
  
PAIGE: They mean that, on a biological test, the mother will be revealed as the last woman you slept with, before Darla. Since Darla was the mother, she's dead.  
  
GUNN: I don't get this. How is that possible, man? You can't change DNA. Conner is yours and Darla's, not some other chick.  
  
WESLEY: Angel, does this mean what I think it does? Does this mean that, if you took Conner to get a Maternity test done...  
  
ANGEL: ( Standing up , with his hands behind his head in thought and aggravation both.) Yes, Wesley, it means that she would be the mother.  
  
CORDELIA: She? Who's she? Angel, who was the last woman you slept with?  
  
FRED: I've only been here a little while, and I know the answer to that. ( She shook her head, not believing Cordelia hadn't figured it out yet.)  
  
CORDELIA: You mean that Buffy is the mother? ( Shocked, she sat down and leaned her head back.)  
  
ANGEL: How am I supposed to tell her that? I've already got to tell her that the long lost sister she never knew about wants to see her.  
  
PAIGE: Don't worry about that. I'll tell her about me. I think we both have the right to speak to each other.  
  
CORDELIA: Buffy has two sisters?  
  
PAIGE: ( Nonchalantly.) Yes, Angel, why don't we get finished packing? We need to go soon.  
  
CORDELIA: Angel, you can't go now. The sun will rise before you get there. It's about one o'clock now.  
  
ANGEL: I've got a plan.  
  
CORDELIA: ( Disappointed.) Oh. I packed Conner's things. If you insist on going, then make sure you let him sleep.  
  
PAIGE: I can take care of Conner while Angel is driving. And, Angel, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. I'm sorry if I brought back some bad memories.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah, well. ( His eyes flashed with a bit of sorrow as we see a scene from the episode Amends with Angel standing on the hilltop. Buffy has just arrived on the hilltop, he sees her, but merely glances for only seconds.)   
  
ANGEL;: I bet half the kids down there are already awake. Lying in their beds... sneaking downstairs... waiting for day.  
  
BUFFY: (Out of breath.) Angel, please. I need for you to get inside. Th-there's only a few minutes left.  
  
ANGEL: I know. I can smell the sunrise long before it comes.  
  
BUFFY: (Anxiously and hurried.) I don't have time to explain this. You just have to trust me. That thing that was haunting you...  
  
ANGEL: (Interrupts) It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me.  
  
BUFFY: (Confused) Showing you?  
  
ANGEL: What I am.  
  
BUFFY: (Insistently) Were.  
  
ANGEL: And ever shall be. I wanted to know why I was back. Now I do.  
  
BUFFY: You don't know. Some great evil takes credit for bringing you back and you buy it? You just give up?  
  
ANGEL: (Harshly.) I can't do it again, Buffy. I can't become a killer.  
  
BUFFY: Then fight it.  
  
ANGEL: It's too hard.  
  
BUFFY: (Desperately.) Angel, please, you have to get inside.  
  
ANGEL: It told me to kill you. You were in the dream. You know. It told me to lose my soul in you and become a monster again.  
  
BUFFY: I know what it told you. What does it matter?  
  
ANGEL: (Raises his voice.) Because I wanted to! Because I want you so badly! I want to take comfort in you, and I know it'll cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn't care.( He sobs. Buffy is at a loss for words.) Look, I'm weak. I've never been anything else. It's not the demon in me that needs killing, Buffy. It's the man.  
  
BUFFY: You're weak. Everybody is. Everybody fails. Maybe this evil did bring you back, but if it did, it's because it needs you. And that means that you can hurt It. ( Angel doesn't want to believe her.) (Pleadingly.) Angel, you have the power to do real good, to make amends. (Raises her voice.) But if you die now, then all that you ever were was a monster.  
  
( She looks out at the sky as it begins to lighten.)(Begging frantically) Angel, please, the sun is coming up.  
  
ANGEL: ( Insistently.) Just go.  
  
BUFFY: I won't!  
  
ANGEL: ( Becoming exasperated.) What, do you think this is simple? You think there's an easy answer? You can never understand what I've done! Now go!  
  
BUFFY: You are not staying here. (Grabs his arm) I won't let you!  
  
ANGEL: I said LEAVE!  
  
(He jerks his arm free of her grasp. In her anger and desperation Buffy punches him. He reacts by shoving her away from him roughly, making her fall face forward, hard to the ground.)  
  
ANGEL: (Quietly to himself) Oh, my God...( He goes to her and crouches over her, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him. Buffy fears his intentions and cries out.)  
  
BUFFY: No! No! ( He grabs her roughly by the arms and holds her firmly.)  
  
ANGEL: Am I a thing worth saving, huh? (Shakes her.) Am I a righteous man? (Shakes her.) The world wants me gone!  
  
BUFFY: (Tearfully.) What about me? I love you so much... And I tried to make you go away... I killed you and it didn't help.( She shoves him off of her and gets up.)  
  
BUFFY: (Crying.) And I hate it! I hate that it's so hard, and that you can hurt me so much. (Sobs, then harshly.) I know everything that you did, because you did it to me. Oh, God! I wish that I wished you dead. I don't. (Whispers.) I can't.  
  
(Angel gets up now, too.)  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, please. Just this once... let me be strong.  
  
Buffy: Strong is fighting! It's hard, and it's painful, and it's every day. It's what we have to do. And we can do it together. (Angel struggles with himself, knowing she's right.)  
  
BUFFY: (Resolvedly.) But if you're too much of a coward for that, then burn. If I can't convince you that you belong in this world, then I don't know what can. But do not expect me to watch. And don't expect me to mourn for you, because... ( Suddenly, he jolts back to reality. No one except Paige sees this go on.)  
  
ANGEL: Thank you, Cordi. I'll grab the bags and, Wesley, can I borrow your car.  
  
WESLEY: Yes, it's never used, but I'm sure it still works.  
  
ANGEL: Thank you. ( Wesley throws him the key-ring. In jingles when it lands in his palm. He grabbed the bags Cordi had brought into the room, and nods at Paige.) Let's go. ( They exit.) 


	5. The Meeting and The News

From here on out, it should be rather easy to read. I hope the script format is not too bad, but it is the way I originally did it. Anyway, we finally get to see what happens when Buffy and Angel come face to face this chapter.  
  
To recap, Paige has introduced herself to Angel, and given Angel the news that Buffy is the natural mother of Connor. Angel packs up to go give his slayer the news, leaving a somewhat unhappy gang behind.  
  
On with the show!  
  
P.S. (Reviews!)  
  
Scene 13- We come back to Sunnydale. Apparently several hours have passed. It is daylight now, and Buffy is still awake. She sits at a chair in the living room. Her knees are pulled up to her chin with her feet resting on the seat. Her brow is wrinkled in thought. She is speaking to herself, but Dawn is observing from the doorway.  
  
BUFFY: I could call him, but what if he doesn't want to hear from me? Oh, God, when did this become so complicated? Why am I not as lucky as Dawn? She gets a perfect man, and he stayed. Do I drive away guys? Angel went to L.A., Scott dumped me, Parker was a one-night-stand, Riley left and comes back with his wife, and with Spike.   
  
WILLOW: ( Suddenly entering the room.) You need to call him.  
  
DAWN: ( Entering the room as well.) Who? Don't I get to know what was going on last night?  
  
WILLOW: Oh, you and Ian were busy. ( She gets a glance from Buffy. Then, quickly) You seemed pretty into your homework.   
  
BUFFY: Let's drop it, okay. ( Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Willow walks over to open it. She gasps but says nothing when she sees Angel there. Buffy notices the look on Willow's face and comes to see what is wrong.)  
  
BUFFY: Angel.  
  
Scene 14   
  
ANGEL: Buffy, hi, we need to talk.  
  
BUFFY: ( Still getting over the initial shock of seeing Angel again.) Hi, Angel. Who's your friend? ( She motioned toward Paige, who was holding Conner.)  
  
ANGEL: ( He took Conner from Paige's arms.) Buffy, this is Paige. ( He raised his arms a little.) And, this, this is Conner.  
  
BUFFY: Well, Angel and Paige come on in.  
  
PAIGE: Buffy, I'm sorry I dragged Angel all the way here, but I need to talk to you. I was sent here, and you are the only one who can help me.  
  
BUFFY: ( Confused.) Sent here? What?  
  
PAIGE: I didn't know why they picked me, especially at my age, but when you died...  
  
BUFFY: ( Buffy caught on quickly, then unbelievingly.) You're the new slayer.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, I know it's hard to believe, but that's not the entire story. When Paige came to me in L.A, I didn't know her intentions.  
  
PAIGE: ( Interrupting.) And he means that, I thought he was going to hurt me because he thought I was going to hurt you.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah, well. Anyway, she handed me several papers. I'll show you the third later, but these. ( He pulled two printout sheets of paper out of his pocket and handed them to Buffy.)  
  
BUFFY: ( She quickly glances at them, then closes her lip tightly together in thought.) These say that you are my sister.  
  
PAIGE: Listen, I know it's real all-of-the-sudden and everything. But, I just found out about it.  
  
DAWN: I'm going to go in there. ( She exits the room.)  
  
BUFFY: Paige, who gave you these papers?  
  
PAIGE: A friend of mine in L.A.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, this is for real.  
  
BUFFY: That much I've gotten. Listen, Paige, why don't you stay here for the night.  
  
PAIGE: I don't know, I can't put you out like that.  
  
WILLOW: ( Jumping in.) We've got room. I'll set up the couch for you.  
  
PAIGE: ( Hesatatively.) Are you sure?  
  
BUFFY: ( Rising.) Positive. Angel, can you step outside with me for a sec?  
  
ANGEL: Okay. ( He rises with Conner in his arms and steps out onto the porch, careful to stay out of the light.)  
  
Scene 15 - On the porch, Angel glances at the blue sky with pure ecstasy in his eyes.  
  
BUFFY: Angel, why did you come here?  
  
ANGEL: ( Stumbling for words, and an excuse.) Well, I-I brought Paige here.  
  
BUFFY: ( Stepping forward.) Angel, I know you. You said that there was more than one reason you were here.   
  
ANGEL: First of all, I want you to know that I love you more than anything, and I'll understand if you don't believe me.   
  
BUFFY: Angel, what is it?  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, Paige told me she had the text for the prophecy. The one that was fulfilled by Conner's birth. I read it, and...  
  
BUFFY: ( Getting worried.) Angel?  
  
ANGEL: ( He pulled the text out of his pant pocket and handed it to her.) Buffy, I didn't think it was possible, but it is.  
  
BUFFY: Oh my God, who is it?  
  
ANGEL: You.  
  
BUFFY: Oh my God. So he... I... I am Conner's mother?   
  
ANGEL: Buffy, you don't have to believe me, but I wanted to know if it was all right for Conner to grow up knowing you. Both as his mother and personally.  
  
BUFFY: Can I hold him?  
  
ANGEL: ( Picking up Conner and handing him to her.) Of course. ( She takes him in her arms and looks at him in admiration.) I know it's impossible, but he's got my nose and eyes.  
  
BUFFY: I can see it. ( She smiles.) The eyes of a true brave man. The type of eyes you fall into.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, what are we going to do?  
  
BUFFY: It's so simple, it's scary.  
  
ANGEL: What? ( He looked at her and saw the determination he fell in love with.)  
  
BUFFY: I'm going to move to L.A, but first we've got to tell everyone else.  
  
ANGEL: How do we explain the fact that you were never pregnant, but he's your son biologically?  
  
BUFFY: ( She put her hand on his and he held it reassuringly.) We'll figure it out. 


	6. Decisions and Indecision

Scene 16- In the living room. Willow and Paige sit talking. Paige hasn't brought up the Conner situation, but Willow is getting close to weaseling it out of her.  
  
WILLOW: So, you came from where?  
  
PAIGE: I lived in Florida. Miami, just outside of there, a small community. I lived with my parents, and four brothers. Of course they weren't my real family. It was a good life, my parents were both lawyers there. They made a lot of money. They were around all the time because their office was in the guest room. My brothers are Caleb, Preston, Mitchell, and Warren. Mitchell and Warren are twins.  
  
WILLOW: Really? Four brothers? I'm an only child, so it wasn't exactly very crowded.  
  
PAIGE: I couldn't imagine being in a house with no siblings. No full bathrooms, no busy phone lines, no dates running around, no shoes in the hall.  
  
WILLOW: So you like it there?  
  
PAIGE: Until my parents sent me to live with my adoptive uncle. They said that I should get my high school education in Los Angeles. My uncle was my Watcher, and he explained my dreams. I believed him strangely enough. I researched it, and it led to Angel. I asked him for help in exchange for information, plus I'm going to pay him, even though he doesn't know it.  
  
WILLOW: What information? ( At that point, Buffy and Angel enter, Conner is in Buffy's arms. They are whispering, and Buffy is nodding.)  
  
Scene 16  
  
BUFFY: Willow, could you call Xander? I need him to be here.   
  
WILLOW: I already did, he should be here soon.  
  
PAIGE: I'm guessing you told her, Angel.  
  
ANGEL: I did. ( He sat down on the step and watched Buffy impatiently wait for Xander to arrive. Within seconds, Xander came through the door. Dawn came back in on instinct.)  
  
BUFFY: Willow, I know you're dying to know what the news is. I know there is no warning, so I'm going to say it very quickly. Well, I'm moving to L.A to be with Angel and Conner. ( Willow stared at her wide-eyed. Dawn stepped back in shock, Xander just stared at Buffy, and grabbed Willow by the shoulder when she didn't blink. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.)  
  
WILLOW: What- what do you mean? You're going to L.A? Why?  
  
BUFFY: I want to be with my son.  
  
WILLOW: ( Taken aback.) Your what?  
  
PAIGE: ( Paige steps forward to explain things.) Buffy is Conner's mother, if you want to take a blood test, it'll come out like that. These texts are truer than life itself. For some, they are life.  
  
BUFFY: ( To both herself and Paige.) I don't need a test to know Angel's telling the truth.  
  
WILLOW: ( Still in shock.) So you just pack up and go to L.A?  
  
ANGEL: Willow's right, you shouldn't have to do this, Buffy. ( Conner cooed in Buffy's arms when he heard Angel speak. Buffy sat down next to Angel and put her hand on his leg.)  
  
BUFFY: I want to, Angel.   
  
WILLOW: ( Steeping forward.) ( Decisively.)Then I'll move, too. I've got nothing keeping me here.  
  
BUFFY: You'd move?  
  
ANGEL: Are you sure, Willow? I mean, you're completely welcome.   
  
DAWN: I'm staying here. I can't go to L.A, Buffy. I've got school, my friends, and Ian here. Plus, I just found out I have a younger sister. Why can't Angel come here?  
  
BUFFY: Because Angel has a job out there.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy could work with Wesley Gunn Fred, Cordy, and me. We'd have a full team then.  
  
XANDER: ( Suddenly worried.)I'm staying here.  
  
WILLOW: ( She turned, shocked that Xander was going to stay. She had tears in her eyes.) You're going to stay here?  
  
XANDER: Yeah, I mean I'll make trips to see you guys, calls and stuff. But, Buff, don't you think Dawn can stay with me?  
  
DAWN: Is that okay Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: I trust you Xander, but I don't know if it's a good idea to leave Dawn with you alone. I don't know.  
  
XANDER: Buff, it's okay, I'll take care of her. We'll come down there all the time, and we'll call every day. But first you have got to explain what you mean by you being Conner's mother.  
  
ANGEL: I know, you don't trust me as far as you can throw me Xander, but I'd never do anything to hurt Buffy... ( He stood.) I wouldn't make up these texts. Paige brought them to me...  
  
XANDER: ( Interrupting.) Who are you, Paige?  
  
PAIGE: ( Rising.) I'm, uh, Buffy's sister. Paige Summers. ( She stuck out her hand for Xander to shake it.)  
  
XANDER: ( Nodding numbly. He shakes his head.) By now, I believe it. ( He shook here hand and gave her a hug.) You chose now to come here? Willow, can I see you out on the porch?  
  
WILLOW: Yeah. ( She followed Xander out to the porch. He closed the door behind him)  
  
Scene 17  
  
XANDER: Are you okay, Will?  
  
WILLOW: I never thought that we'd be moving away. When we were little, I always it would be you and me. And when Buffy said she was going to L.A, my first thoughts were that I couldn't stay here, but I couldn't go. Xander, why aren't you going?   
  
XANDER: I'm somebody Willow.  
  
WILLOW: ( Defensively, she steps forward. She tries to reassure him with her thoughts.) You've always been somebody, Xander.  
  
XANDER: Like who, we've got The Slayer, the Witch, and The Key, what am I? Xander the Loyal?  
  
WILLOW: You're Alexander Harris. My ex-boyfriend who I dumped because you stole my Barbie doll. ( He laughs.)My best friend.   
  
XANDER: Great, that works, but if you guys are somewhere else, I'm important. Will. ( He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.) Will, I love you, okay. Don't ever forget that. I've tried the married thing, and I couldn't go through with it, but I can be an importance here. Not with Angel, Buffy, Dawn, and you.   
  
WILLOW: Xander, please, come with us. I don't know what I'd do without you, and Dawn. I... Xander, please. I need my best friend to be there for me. And you need me. And you are important. Things are different now, I have no powers anymore. I have them, but, Xander, I can't use them. I can go back to being Research Girl, and that's it. You aren't just anybody. ( Xander stands up straight again, thinking.) 


	7. News and a Miracle

Scene 18 - Buffy, Angel, and Conner are in her room. She is packing her bags and Angel is helping, trying to hold Conner at the same time.)  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, listen. There's something I need to tell you. This prophecy, it's not the only one affecting me, us.  
  
BUFFY: ( Suddenly becoming worried, she stood up stiff, and walked toward him.) What is it Angel?  
  
ANGEL: Someday, I will be mortal. I don't know when, but it might be happening soon, real soon.  
  
BUFFY: ( Almost smiling.) When? And why is this bad news? You can take your son out, our son.  
  
ANGEL: I could, but I've been feeling the changes, inside. Wesley says it could be today.  
  
BUFFY: How will you know?  
  
ANGEL: ( Actually smiling, he stepped toward her, and lifted her chin up with his hand. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss, and Conner cooed in Angel's arms. Buffy leaned forward against Angel chest and looked at Conner. She whispered in Angel's ear.)  
  
BUFFY: I love you.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, can we be, together again when I change?  
  
BUFFY: ( Thinking for only a minute.) I don't see why we can't now, but how do we know you've changed? ( Angel handed Conner to her and took her by the hand to the window. He felt the change go through him before he kissed Buffy, actually, that was why he kissed her. He stepped into the light. Buffy suddenly realized that he was standing in direct sunlight, but he wasn't on fire, or a pile of ashes. He was Liam, or at least Angel. A mortal.)  
  
BUFFY: ( Shocked, then amazed.) ( She put her hands to her face.) Angel, you're... Oh my God, you're human!( She wrapped her free arm around his waist and kissed him again, and again, and again.)  
  
ANGEL: Buffy, so are you, my girl again?  
  
BUFFY: Yes. Always, don't you remember? ( She sobbed with happiness, and Conner cooed. Tears came out of Angel's eyes as he looked at his love, and their child.) 


	8. Resolutions

Okay, sorry. Some jerk at school threw me into a wall, dislocated and sprained my shoulder, needless to say, I've been out of commission. But, as a reward for my happiness to have the full use of my right arm, I think I'll t hit the end soon. It's almost folks, this is the next to the last, but I'm going to wait for reviews before I post the last chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to tomorrow (hint, hint) with enough reviews. So, enjoy.  
  
I've forgotten my disclaimer. You know this, it is fanfiction.net, right? Okay, neither BTVS not AtS are mine, but if we are handing out, I'll take David. The Buffyverse in it's magnificent glory is the property of Mutant Enemy (I love that dude!), The WB, UPN (or was) and, above all, Mr. Joss Whedon.  
  
I want to thank all of you guys who have reviewed, and tell you that I have another story, several in fact, one more BTVS, and a 7th Heaven, and even Once and Again if you're interested, e-mail me, I'm not sure if I'll be posting, the BTVS is still in progress though. I think my e-mail address is on my stats if you know how to do that. I think I don't.  
  
Enough of my incessant blathering about this, on with the show!  
  
Scene 19 - Willow is in her room, packing. Several hours have passed, but she is still upset over Xander. She starts picking up photos and putting them in a small box. She finds several of Buffy, Xander, and her. But she found one of her and Xander that stuck out. (It was a photo of Xander standing on the edge of the garden stone outside of Sunnydale High. During their freshman year, she, Xander, and Jesse were best friends. Xander was standing on the wall, Jesse leaning with his knee on the wall. She was standing next to Xander with her arm around his waist and her other arm on Jesse's back.) She starts to cry, and falls back on her bed. With her head in her hand, she no longer resembles the strong Willow, but the old Willow. She doesn't hear Xander come in, but she feels the bed shift when he sits down.  
  
XANDER: Willow, are you okay?  
  
WILLOW: Of course. ( She wipes her eyes and sits up. Xander turns her face toward him and looks in her eyes. He doesn't say a word but she knows.) ( She puts her arms around him and sobbed in his shirt.)  
  
XANDER: I thought you'd be happier than this to know I'd be coming with you. You were right today, Will. I need you, and God knows I'd be dead a hundred times if it weren't for you and Buffy.  
  
WILLOW: ( She laughs, although she is still crying. She pulls back and puts her hands on is and grasps his hands.) Xander, we're all going to L.A together. ( She rises and stacks the boxes next to her bed.) I guess you need to pack too.  
  
XANDER: That's what I've been doing. ( He steps off the bed, walks around, and grabs the box out of her hand. He sets it down on the bed. There is a knock on the door. Both Willow and Xander are surprised to see Angel standing there with Conner in his arms.)  
  
ANGEL: Yeah, I wanted to introduce you to Conner, Willow, but obviously you're busy.  
  
WILLOW: No, come on in. I've been wanting to meet this little guy. I mean, I always thought I would be one of the first people to meet Buffy's first child. But... ( Angel carefully put the baby in her arms. Xander stood behind her defensively and looked over her shoulder at Conner.) He's so cute. No wonder Buffy wanted to go to L.A so bad.  
  
ANGEL: He is a wonder to look at. I knew I recognized his eyes, but I never pieced it together. Paige showed me the scroll, and it all came together. I knew it was impossible. But, I know that it is true. I mean, look at him, he does have Buffy in him.  
  
XANDER: I hate to say it, and I never thought I would, but Angel is right.  
  
ANGEL: Plus, between us, he is very stubborn. Just like his mother. ( He smiles, and Willow suddenly straightens up. Angel sees the look on her face and bites his lower lip.) Right behind me, right? His left eyebrow raises. Willow nods, and Buffy steps forward. She puts her arm around his waist and puts her head on his shoulder.)  
  
BUFFY: I heard that. So, Willow, are you almost done? I need to talk to you.  
  
WILLOW: I've always got time for you. ( She steps out of the room with Buffy.) What's up, Buffy? And what's up with that deal with Angel?  
  
BUFFY: Have you ever felt like life suddenly decided to pay you back?  
  
WILLOW: Buffy, what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense. And, plus, you're biting your lip a little hard... Oh my God, you and Angel are back together! ( She hugged her tight.)  
  
BUFFY: ( She stood there numbly.)How did you know?  
  
WILLOW: You were the same way when you got back together with him the second time. ( She lowers her voice to a whisper.) Is there something different about him?  
  
BUFFY: ( She smiles.) You'll find out soon enough. ( She walks back into the room.)  
  
WILLOW: ( To herself.) I hate it when she does that.   
  
Scene 20  
  
WILLOW:( She shakes her head and walked down the stairs. She is closely followed by Xander. They sit down on a sofa in the living room.)  
  
XANDER: What's up with Angel?  
  
WILLOW: Xander, I know you don't like him, but he is part of this group.  
  
XANDER: No, Will, I mean, good. He seems like he's happy. He's different, Will.  
  
WILLOW: Yeah, you noticed that, too? I never knew being with the one you love can make someone so happy.  
  
XANDER: So you think he's just happy to be near Buff again?  
  
WILLOW: Xander, I know you don't care for Angel. But, he loves Buffy, and he wants to be with her, plus they have a child. Together.  
  
XANDER: Yeah, hold on, did you say that they were together?  
  
WILLOW: Yes, they are. But, they belong together. I've always thought so at least.(Dawn walks in the room.)  
  
DAWN: I see you guys have everything ready, has anyone thought about me? I have a boyfriend now, he lives here. I'm supposed to move to LA just so everybody doesn't break up the Scooby Gang?  
  
WILLOW: Dawnie, listen...  
  
DAWN: ( Suddenly very angry.) No! No, I'm tired of listening, I am so sick and tired of everyone treating me like I am going to break. I'm okay, Willow. I've accepted Mom's death, Buffy's, and her return. I know that I am not human. I get it. Stop treating me like I'm a baby! ( She curses.)   
  
XANDER: Fine, you want to be treated like an adult? ( He steps forward. Then, calmly, he gets in Dawn's face.) Grow up, Dawn. And don't you ever speak to Willow like that again. And trust me, I'll figure this out. ( His tone softens.) I will Dawn, I promise. I have to go. ( He turns his head back to Willow. He starts to leave.) I packed everything, Will.  
  
DAWN: ( She slumps down against the wall, sobbing.) Xander, I am so sorry. ( Xander turned. Both he and Willow came up to her.)  
  
WILLOW: Oh, Dawnie...  
  
XANDER: You're on edge, everyone is. Dawn, do you really not want to go?   
  
DAWN: Yes, no. I don't know. I don't know, I want to be with you guys, I just...  
  
WILLOW: I think we're leaving in a short while, Dawn. This is your chance to be an adult, are you going or aren't you?  
  
DAWN: ( She wipes her eyes with her hand. Rising, she clears her throat.) Yes, yes, I am.  
  
XANDER: Okay, then we'll help you pack. Willow, where is Buff? She needs to know about this.  
  
WILLOW: I'll go get her. ( She turns to exit, but Buffy interrupts them when she enters, with Angel holding Conner not far behind.) 


	9. A New Beginning

Okay, it appears that I lied. There are more chapters. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's been crazy, last week of school. And, although I am a junior, I have a couple of senior classes. So, craziness. Okay, here you guys go...  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
  
Scene 21  
  
ANGEL: ( To Buffy, whispering.) So, do you think everyone is ready to go?  
  
BUFFY: Yes. ( She turns to the wondering looks on everyone's faces.)   
  
DAWN: So? I'm going to LA with everyone. I've got to go pack.  
  
WILLOW: I'm going to help her. ( Both her and Dawn exit.)  
  
XANDER: Where the redhead goes, I'm sure to follow. ( He leaves closely behind Willow.)  
  
Scene 22- Dawn's room, a red-eyed and sniffly Willow is helping Dawn pack. Xander has taken to the task of removing the decorations of the walls.  
  
WILLOW: Why did you decide to go?  
  
DAWN: Well, Ian, he's going to UCLA on an art scholarhip. God, Willow, his photos are amazing. He wants to do human photography.  
  
XANDER: Hey isn't that where he gets to take picture of like na... Dawn?  
  
DAWN: (Blushing.) I'm in love, guys. Real. Like rip-your-heart-out love, like I can't breath without him. And it hurts, and it's beautiful at the same time.  
  
WILLOW: Is he going this summer? (Dawn nods.) Go call him in my room. Tell him. (Dawn exits.)  
  
XANDER: Boy, she grew up fast.  
  
WILLOW: No, Xander, she came into the world like that. She didn't have the luxury or pain of growing up.  
  
XANDER: That thing she said, about love, I wonder if true love is like that.  
  
WILLOW: Sometimes I wonder myself, Xander.  
  
XANDER: Maybe we just, well, maybe we don't need to wonder anymore. ( Willow looks up, caught by the pure emotion in his deep eyes. Tears glisten in the brightness of them.)  
  
WILLOW: Xander?  
  
XANDER: Willow, since all, well, since life happened, since we knew where we stood, I've been faltering. It feels like I had to have you around to stand. We explored that before, but that was lust. It was two kids who were experiencing unfamiliar hormones by exploring familiar territory. It was fear of the 'firsts' of life without each other. Now we're done with firsts. No more first kisses, first times, first heartbreaks, no first loves. We were that. We used to secretly spend the night in your bed. Do you remember Willow, do you remember when we were little and got scared? We couldn't run to our parents, so we ran to each other. We'd stay under the covers in your bed, holding hands and sleeping in each others' arms. When we got older, that meant more, and the few times we did it, I know that sleep wasn't what on my mind. I don't think it was your thought either. Willow, I told you I loved you to save the world. But I also said it because I love you. I thought I meant it platonically. I kept convincing myself while you were in England that the dreams were only because I missed you. That I dreamt of being with you because in high school, being 'together' in that sense is what comforted us. Our fears made each kiss beautiful. Willow, I'm scared again. And not of being with you. I'm scared to death of being without you. I'm head over heels in love. With you. ( He is almost really crying now, and he has put his hands on her hips to speak to her, now she putting her hands on his shoulders, to balance herself. She lifts her head up, like she is going to kiss him, but whispers something in his ear. He smiles at it. Then he closes the door with her body, pressing her against it. Xander lifts her up with ease, capturing her lips with a seering kiss. He kisses at her throat while he fumbles to lock the door.) 


	10. Help In a Change of Mind

Sorry, I had to leave you hanging. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I hope to get more soon, maybe I'll get lucky and hit twenty! (WINK,WINK). The story is almost finished, and I can't wait for you guys to read the last two chapters! Yes, this is the next to the last one. I'm sure. Bye, everyone!   
  
Scene 23  
  
WILLOW: Hold on, not in Dawnie's room. ( He breaks off from her, both panting while he weighs the situation.)  
  
XANDER: God, and a several hour trip without getting to touch you. (Then Dawn opens the door.)  
  
DAWN: Hey, guys, what's up?  
  
XANDER: (Quickly.) Nothing. So?  
  
DAWN: Is it all right if I ride with Ian? He can drive me up tomorrow. I want to spend the day with him. He won't be in L.A. for another two weeks. He has to pack.  
  
XANDER: On one condition, promise me you'll be careful.  
  
DAWN: Don't worry, Ian, he's a good guy.  
  
WILLOW: Different. (Alarm flashes through Dawn's eyes.) Yes, I can tell. I smell power, Dawn. So, a hybrid demon? Well, genetically at least.  
  
DAWN: I can explain, it was sort of an experiment.  
  
WILLOW: I know the story, but Buffy doesn't.  
  
DAWN: She will, I have to go. I love you, guys. (She hugged the two of them and rushed out of the house. Xander and Willow didn't waste a second, as soon as the door slammed, they were kissing again, making their way into the hallway. Willow pulled him toward her room.)  
  
Scene 24- Willow's room- Willow and Xander are on her bed, under the sheets they had left to use as a wrap for some of the stuff. He is enjoying the feel of her skin under the covers and she is making lazy circles with her finger on his chest.  
  
WILLOW: I love you.  
  
XANDER: I love you, too. Almost as much as I want you, Wills.  
  
WILLOW: So, wow. Maybe I'm not as decisive as I thought.  
  
XANDER: What? ( He is smiling in a way that is uniquely Xander. Willow kisses his lips softly, enjoying the moment. He sits up momentarily, pushing her hair from her face.)  
  
WILLOW: Straight, gay, straight...  
  
XANDER: Maybe I need to help you decide. ( She giggles like she used to with him, only in the past they weren't usually in bed together, and never were they naked, maybe that was the problem. They collapse back on the bed together.) 


	11. Moving On

Well, people, this is it! I'd love to hear what you thought of the story. Reviews, or flames, I'd like to know. Plus, you didn't hear it from me, but I'm considering a Dawn/Ian centric fic, tell me what you think. I'd like to write a fic on each of the plot lines, and thanks to the impending summer vacation, I might have time. Review please (good or bad.)  
  
Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that this is goodbye for "Moving On."  
  
Scene 25- Several hours later, Angel and Buffy have returned from their daylight trip. The house is empty, as Xander and Willow had left an hour and half ago to load up his stuff, they said something about needing a little extra time. Whatever that meant, Buffy wasn't sure. Angel has loaded the car he brought down there, Wesley's SUV, with Buffy's stuff. The rest is going to stay, Giles was coming back from England to take care of the house for the meantime, for a Hellmouth HQ.  
  
ANGEL: That was unusually easy. ( He breathes a sigh of relief and anxiousness, sits down, and hands Conner to Buffy.)  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, well, what are we going to tell them?  
  
ANGEL: What do you mean? ( He scooted closer to her when she sat down. He put his arm nonchalantly on the sofa back.)  
  
BUFFY: Where do we stand? I mean, are we together as the couple we tried to be before, what?  
  
ANGEL: Well, we are together. And, we do love each other. So, why should it be so hard to tell them?  
  
BUFFY: The fact that Xander is still working on being able to stand you might be one reason.  
  
ANGEL: Well, I'm not worried about him.  
  
BUFFY: ( She lays her head on Angel's shoulder. She laughs.) Don't start with the whole macho thing.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah, well. ( He rises.) I guess we should get going. We have to be at least an hour or so before them. So, how are you going to get through this Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: As long as you help me, plus everyone I love will be there in LA. I don't really have a reason to stay. This is something I need to do, Angel. I haven't really been an adult recently. You know, after I found out about Dawn, and my mom died, then I died. I am getting the chance to make an adult decision, and I will not screw this up.  
  
ANGEL: I know you won't. I really didn't expect for all of this to happen. I mean, I knew I had to tell you. But, I honestly didn't think you would drop everything to be with Conner.  
  
BUFFY: Well, that's not the only reason I'm going to LA. ( She smiled flirtatiously.)  
  
ANGEL: Oh yeah, what's another reason?  
  
BUFFY: Well, you, of course.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah. ( She kissed him on the lips, then kissed him again.)  
  
ANGEL: So, this is it? I can't believe I am actually happy. I mean, it wasn't too long ago when I thought I'd never see my son again. Now, I get to start a new life with my son and you. I love you, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY: I love you too, Angel. ( They walked out the door. She closed it behind her. The camera fades out.) 


End file.
